


Apologies and Mistakes

by BlueMyrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is a fuck-up, gets kicked out of the house for a few days, ends up staying at Zuko's place, but eventually gets to come home and apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Mistakes

Sokka knew he was in trouble when he heard the front door slam. Cringing, he eased into the living room. 

"Welcome home, babe."

Toph stomped into the bedroom, bending her uniform off as she went. 

"Don't even start, Sokka. I don't want to hear it."

Sokka sighed, dodging pieces of metal armor as he attempted to follow her.

"But..."

"No! I said I don't want to hear it! I've heard enough already. You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Sokka supposed he should have seen it coming, but it still hurt when Toph said it. Sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed, Sokka cradled his head in his hands. Toph stormed off into the bathroom and before long Sokka heard the muffled sound of the shower. Sighing again, he got up, grabbing a bag with a change of clothes, and was out the door before Toph came back to start throwing things at him. 

It really was his fault, after all, and certainly not the first time he'd been turned out of the house. He shouldn't have flirted with the new girl at the academy, but Sokka couldn't help himself. It was a rare occasion these days that anyone flirted with him. Sokka wasn't sure if it was because people were scared of Toph, or if they just assumed he was unavailable since he had moved in with her. Probably both.

Either way, the new girl had obviously not been up to speed on his or the police chief's reputation and Sokka knew an opportunity when he saw one. After all, it wasn't like he was married or anything, and the new girl had been so cute. Not to mention, really into him. Sokka grinned to himself as he walked down the street. Damn right she was into him. He was hot. 

The mistake, clearly, had been getting  _caught_. Not that Toph really had a problem with Sokka doing a little harmless flirting now and then, but usually Sokka had time to warn her first before she walked into a potentially dangerous conversation. Dangerous, that is, for anyone who dared to flirt with the police chief's boyfriend. 

There had been no warning today, and Toph had managed to walk over just as the girl was asking when Sokka would be off duty and would he like to grab dinner with her? Sokka didn't even have time to decline before Toph was right there, a predatory smile plastered across her face. Sokka still had no idea what had set her off like that, but it didn't really matter now. The damage had been done. 

Sokka had politely introduced the girl to the police chief, breaking out into a nervous sweat as he did so. He realized now that he probably should have mentioned that Toph was his girlfriend. Sighing, Sokka let his feet carry him across the city, not realizing he had a destination in mind until he arrived at Zuko's front door. 

Sokka knocked, wondering if the Fire Lord was even in town. There was a good chance that he wasn't, but Sokka knew that Zuko wouldn't mind if he crashed there for the night. Getting no answer at the door, Sokka walked around back and let himself in. Dropping his bag inside the door, Sokka headed in the general direction of the kitchen, out of habit. He frowned. What was that sound? Were those voices? Maybe somebody  _was_  home. 

Sokka reached the kitchen and the source of the sound simultaneously. The sight that met him when he rounded the corner, however, was so far from anything that he could have expected that it took him a good minute to process.

Zuko, for starters,  _was_  home, but would have had a difficult time answering the door bound and gagged as he was. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, however, laid out on the table while Jet had his way with him. His eyes went wide when he spotted Sokka standing there, stunned, and Sokka came to his senses, clearing his throat.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

Jet's head whipped around at the unexpected interruption, but his surprise was short lived, and he laughed.

"Not at all. Care to join?"

Zuko worked his mouth angrily around his gag but Jet never once let up, seemingly unfazed by Sokka's sudden appearance. Sokka politely declined, however, trying hard not to bust out laughing. 

"Nah man, I was just looking for a place to crash. Maybe next time. I think I'll just... wait... out back."

Frankly it was a miracle Sokka made it all the way back out the back door before he collapsed on the ground laughing. It was several minutes before he had regained his composure enough to sit up and wipe the tears from his eyes. Man, what a day. Though secretly he had to admit that Jet's constitution was impressive. Sokka knew from experience that he wouldn't have been able to continue after an interruption like that.

Sokka lay back in the grass and watched the sky slowly go dark, not bothering to get up until Jet came out to join him, bringing a bottle of wine with him. Sokka sat up, looking apologetic. 

"Hey, man. Sorry for just walking in like that. I didn't think anyone was home."

Jet shrugged, uncorking the bottle and passing it over.

"It's no big deal, man. Zuko will get over it."

Sokka laughed and took a drink straight from the bottle before passing it back.

"Poor guy. I remember the couple of times my sister accidentally walked in on me and Toph. Talk about embarrassing."

Jet laughed.

"Speaking of your sister, how is she?"

"Oh, she's good. Another kid on the way. I swear, I don't know how she does it. I can hardly keep track of the little buggers."

"That's good to hear. I bet she's pleased."

"Oh, yeah. She loves them to death. I don't think she'll ever stop having children."

Jet and Sokka passed the bottle back and forth like that for a while, just catching up and slowly getting drunk out on the grass as the night went on.

"Hey, you never told me why you needed a place to crash."

"Oooh, yeah. 'S cool righ'? Toph was just bein' a li'le pissy 'bout some girl I was talkin' to a' work."

Jet chuckled. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Anytime."

"Hey. You got a phone? I got an idea."

"Yeah I think so."

Jet helped Sokka to his feet and the two of them stumbled into the house, eventually finding a phone tucked away in Zuko's business parlor. 

"You know, Sokka. You're kind of a lightweight."

"Shhh, I'm tryin' ta 'member the number."

Telephones were a relatively new invention in Republic City, made possible in part by the number of metal benders that were available to help set up the system in the first place. Sokka had only used one a handful of times, all for police business, but somewhere in the back of his swimming brain he knew that he could use the contraption to get a hold of Toph. Carefully, he dialed the number, and was answered by a groggy, sleep-rough voice.

"Chief Beifong."

"Hey babe."

" _Sokka!?_ "

"You in bed?"

" _Are you drunk!?_  Sokka this is an  _emergency line!_  I can't  **believe**  you! What the Spirits is  _ **wrong**_  with you! If you call me again I will  _personally_  come down there and beat your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of your natural life!"

Sokka cringed as he heard the line click closed on the other end. Jet was losing it somewhere in the room behind him, laughing so hard he was doubled over. Hey, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Drunk, confused, and pouting, Sokka let Jet guide him to one of the guest bedrooms. Maybe the guy was right, it was time to call it a night.

Sokka woke at dawn out of habit, despite last nights drinking, and it took him a minute to remember where he was. The headache was a dead giveaway. Groaning, Sokka got up and dressed, leaving the house without saying goodbye. He wanted to try and catch Toph before she got to work. He had some serious apologizing to do.

He tried to compose a proper apology during his walk home, but the pounding in his head was making it incredibly difficult to think straight. Instead he ended up standing in front of Toph's front door, hand raised as if to knock, frozen in place. How the hell was he going to clean up  _this_  mess? Toph, of course, knew the second he arrived and she opened the door before he had the chance to make up his mind.

"Toph, I mffggnnnn!!"

Not waiting to hear what Sokka had to say, Toph had simply reached her hand out and grabbed Sokka's entire face, pulling him inside before slamming the door behind him. Stumbling over his own feet, Sokka half-fell into the house. By the time he managed to stand upright again, Toph was already talking. She advanced on him as she did so, her anger evident on her face as she repeatedly jabbed him with an accusatory finger.

"You don't get to apologize today Sokka. I'm leaving for work and when I get back here tonight you better not be here. Don't bother showing up at the station either. If I so much as hear someone call your name in my vicinity, you will regret it. In fact, you might as well pack a bag for the rest for the week. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She sniffed. "You smell disgusting. Get cleaned up and then get out of here."

"Yes, Chief."

Sokka didn't try to argue as Toph walked out the door. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Sighing, he headed for the shower instead, letting the water wash away the stink of last night's alcohol before he collapsed on the bed. When he woke up for the second time that day he shook out the covers and made the bed before heading into the kitchen for food. After he ate he cleaned up, washing the dishes, throwing out any old food, and wiping down the table. When he was done with that he moved on to laundry, cleaning the bathroom in the time it took for the clothes to dry. By the time all of that was done, it was starting to get late so Sokka re-packed his bag and left.

Back at Zuko's house, Sokka waited for someone to greet him at the door this time, meeting Zuko's embarrassed frown with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, uh... Toph kicked me out again. I don't mean to be a bother, but can I sleep here for a couple of nights?"

Zuko sighed, his expression softening. 

"Yeah, come on in."

Sokka jumped up to hug Zuko tightly, and the Fire Lord blushed.

"Thanks Zuzu!"

"Yeah... don't mention it. Really. Don't."

Sokka laughed and made a motion across his mouth as he walked backwards into the house. Zuko sighed. This was turning out to be a much more interesting vacation than he had bargained for.

Jet greeted Sokka with a smile when he saw the other man walking through the house.

"Hey! You come back to take us up on that offer?"

Sokka blushed.

"Uh, no. You know I was just joking about that right?"

Jet laughed. 

"Hey no sweat." He clapped Sokka on the shoulder. "You eat yet?"

Easily swayed by the promise of food, Sokka joined Zuko and Jet for their final meal of the day. The gathering made only slightly awkward by the use of the table that Sokka knew had been recently laid out with a very different sort of dish.

The next few days passed fairly quickly, with Sokka joining the household for morning and evening meals, but spending the majority of his days walking the city and thinking. Jet and Zuko never left the house, and Sokka got the impression they weren't too keen on letting anyone know they were in town, so he gave them as much privacy as he could and never hesitated if one of them asked him to pick something up from the market for them. In return Sokka was treated as a welcome guest, and he genuinely enjoyed the time he spent in the company of his two friends. 

The last night Sokka spent at Zuko's house, he hardly slept, and by the time the sun was peeking it's way over the horizon he had already packed and made the bed. Dragging his bag with him to breakfast, Sokka sat down to one last meal with his friends in order to thank them properly for their hospitality. 

"You're not staying?"

"No, I think it's time to go home."

"You think?"

Sokka laughed at Zuko's obvious confusion. 

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure I'm expected at home today." He sighed. "Anyway, thanks again. I've got to get going. I've got a long day of apologizing ahead of me, if you know what I mean."

Zuko frowned, still lost, but Jet gave Sokka a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Good luck, man. Don't forget to stretch."

Sokka laughed.

"Thanks."

Sokka waited until Toph was safely at work before he entered the house, repeating pretty much the same routine he had gone through before he left. Dishes, laundry, shower. It was just a little past noon when Sokka had finished and he sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting and anxious. It was the last work day of the week, and Sokka knew that despite Toph's protests, the station always insisted she get at least half the day off. 

Sure enough, Sokka didn't have long to wait before Toph was storming through the door, headed straight for him. When she reached the bedroom she planted her hands firmly on her hips and smiled that same predatory smile at him that always set alarms screaming in his brain. He swallowed hard, but smiled back. 

"Hey, meathead. You ready to apologize?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then strip."

Sokka complied, shivering as Toph bended her own uniform off in one smooth sweep. Damn that was hot. She continued to peel off clothing as she instructed him.

"Lay down. Hands up."

Sokka frowned. Hands up?  _ **Oh.**_  Sokka felt his heart rate jump as the headboard suddenly took hold of his wrists. There was no turning back now. 

"Good boy."

Sokka swallowed again as Toph finally crawled up onto the bed, wearing only that same hungry smile. 

"You're going to want to take a few deep breaths, dear."

"W-what?"

Sokka was bordering on panic now. What the fuck was this crazy woman planning on doing to him? He did his best to breathe deeply anyway, knowing he might not get an explanation, and was suddenly reminded of the swimming lessons he was given as a kid. 

Meanwhile, Toph continued to crawl up the bed as she talked and when she finally settled, straddling Sokka's face, he understood.

"You're going to apologize to me Sokka, and you're going to keep apologizing until I'm satisfied."

Sokka braced himself, taking one last deep breath as Toph lowered herself down to sit on his face. Sokka went to work. He tried not to let himself think about how hard he was right now, or how much Toph's total confidence and determination to get what she wanted turned him on. He tried not to think about how she could do anything she wanted to do to him with that smile, and instead he forced himself to focus on task at hand, working his mouth expertly over the sensitive flesh before him.

It wasn't long before Toph was moaning loudly above him, her thighs tightening dangerously around his head, and Sokka congratulated himself on achieving success in record time. Unfortunately for him, however, Toph had no intention of letting Sokka off the hook so easily. She stayed put, and Sokka felt another sharp pang of panic race across his chest. Was she ever going to let him up?

Sokka pushed his panic down. It was not helpful right now. There was only one way out of this situation and he was more than capable of making it happen. Breathing hard through his nose, Sokka doubled his efforts, ignoring the growing fatigue in his jaw. 

Eventually his hard work was rewarded as Toph seized up once more, gripping the headboard like her life depended on it and screaming Sokka's name as her orgasm peaked. Sokka allowed himself to panic then, desperately in need of some fresh air by that point and not unreasonably afraid that Toph would simply collapse on top of him with the way she was shaking. 

Sokka was pleased to find that his hands were free now, however, which solved his problem. Carefully, Sokka pushed Toph off of him and back down onto the bed, leaving her there as he extricated himself to go wash his face off in the bathroom. What a mess. 

The cold water on his face felt good after that ordeal, though he could tell his jaw was going to be painfully sore by tomorrow morning. Rubbing his jaw, Sokka returned to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a sigh. Ah, fresh air. 

Toph was still laying where she had fallen, sprawled out happily on the bed. She held out her hand to Sokka as he approached and he took it. Dragging him down to the bed, Toph smiled. She pushed him down again and he laughed. Apparently she wasn't done with him yet. 

Toph straddled Sokka's hips and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. 

"Now it's my turn to apologize."

Sokka was suddenly reminded of just how incredibly ready he was for a little reciprocation and he groaned.

"Mmm, yes please."

"Shhhh."

Toph slowly kissed her way down Sokka's warm body, destination in mind. Sokka didn't bother holding back when her mouth finally met his throbbing cock, groaning loudly in appreciation for what she was about to do. And Toph certainly didn't disappoint, her hands and mouth working in tandem until Sokka was practically writhing on the sheets. She pulled away at the last minute however, and Sokka whined. 

"T _ooo_ ph."

Crawling back up to kiss him again, Toph grinned and whispered. 

"Take me Sokka. Take me hard."

A flip switched in Sokka's brain and he growled, rolling on top of Toph and pinning her to the bed as she wrapped her legs up around his waist. There was no way he could have disobeyed Toph's last request, even if he wanted to. He was already too far gone. 

So instead he did exactly as she asked, pounding Toph into the mattress until they were both completely gone, screaming each other's name breathlessly as, together, they hit their peak. Sokka collapsed, spent, on top of Toph and they stayed that way for the rest of the night, too exhausted to clean themselves up, or move at all, before passing out. 

In the morning Sokka was pleased to find that Toph was back to her usual self, kissing him good morning and slapping his ass when he exited the shower. They ate and walked to work together, each of them curious to catch up on the other one's week as they went. 

When they arrived at work, Sokka gave the new girl a friendly smile and laughed as she shot a panicked look towards Toph. Shaking his head, he sighed. Back to business as usual then. It had been worth it.


End file.
